1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuits and to a process for depositing dielectric layers on a substrate and the structures formed by the dielectric layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the primary steps in the fabrication of modern semiconductor devices is the formation of metal and dielectric layers on a substrate by chemical reaction of gases. Such deposition processes are referred to as chemical vapor deposition or CVD. Conventional CVD processes supply reactive gases to the substrate surface where heat-induced or energy-enhanced chemical reactions take place to produce a desired layer.
Semiconductor device geometries have dramatically decreased in size since such devices were first introduced several decades ago. Since then, integrated circuits have generally followed the two year/half-size rule (often called Moore's Law), which means that the number of devices that will fit on a chip doubles every two years. Today's fabrication plants are routinely producing devices having 0.35 μm and even 0.18 μm feature sizes, and tomorrow's plants soon will be producing devices having even smaller geometries.
To further reduce the size of devices on integrated circuits, it has become necessary to use conductive materials having low resistivity and to use insulators having low dielectric constants (dielectric constants of less than 4.0) to reduce the capacitive coupling between adjacent metal lines. One such low k material comprises silicon, oxygen, and carbon, and may be deposited as a dielectric material in fabricating damascene features. One conductive material having a low resistivity is copper and its alloys, which have become the materials of choice for sub-quarter-micron interconnect technology because copper has a lower resistivity than aluminum, (1.7 μΩ-cm compared to 3.1 μΩ-cm for aluminum), a higher current and higher carrying capacity. These characteristics are important for supporting the higher current densities experienced at high levels of integration and increased device speed. Further, copper has a good thermal conductivity and is available in a highly pure state.
One difficulty in using copper in semiconductor devices is that copper is difficult to etch and achieve a precise pattern. Etching with copper using traditional deposition/etch processes for forming interconnects has been less than satisfactory. Therefore, new methods of manufacturing interconnects having copper containing materials and low k dielectric materials are being developed.
One method for forming vertical and horizontal interconnects is by a damascene or dual damascene method. In the damascene method, one or more dielectric materials, such as the low k dielectric materials, are deposited and pattern etched to form the vertical interconnects, i.e., vias, and horizontal interconnects, i.e., lines. Conductive materials, such as copper and barrier layer materials used to prevent diffusion of copper into the surrounding low k dielectric are then inlaid into the etched pattern. Any excess copper and barrier layer materials external to the etched pattern, such as on the field of the substrate, are then removed.
However, low k dielectric materials are often porous and susceptible to interlayer diffusion of conductive materials, such as copper, which can result in the formation of short-circuits and device failure. A dielectric barrier layer material is used in copper damascene structures to reduce or to prevent interlayer diffusion. However, traditional dielectric barrier layer materials, such as silicon nitride, often have high dielectric constants of 7 or greater. The combination of such a high k dielectric material with surrounding low k dielectric materials results in dielectric stacks having a higher than desired dielectric constant.
Additionally, forming damascene structures require the use of lithographic processes. For example, in process sequences using conventional lithographic techniques, a layer of energy sensitive resist is formed over a stack of material layers on a substrate. Many of these underlying material layers are reflective to ultraviolet light. Such reflections can distort the dimensions of features such as lines and vias that are formed in the energy sensitive resist material. One technique proposed to minimize reflections from an underlying material layer uses an anti-reflective coating (ARC). The ARC is formed over the reflective material layer prior to resist patterning. The ARC suppresses the reflections off the underlying material layer during resist imaging, providing accurate pattern replication in the layer of energy sensitive resist.
However, conventional ARC materials contain nitrogen, for example silicon nitride and titanium nitride. Nitrogen in the ARC layer may chemically alter the composition of the photoresist material. The chemical reaction between nitrogen and the photoresist material is referred to as photoresist poisoning. The altered photoresist material may not be lithographically patterned as expected and result in imprecisely formed features in the photoresist material or excessive photoresist residue remaining on the substrate surface after photoresist patterning, both of which can detrimentally affect subsequent processes, such as etching processes. For example, nitrogen may neutralize acid near a photoresist and ARC interface and result in residue formation, known as footing, which can further result in curved or rounded aspects at the interface of the bottoms and sidewalls of features rather than desired right angles.
Additionally, low k materials are susceptible to surface defects or feature deformation during polishing and removal of conductive materials under conventional polishing processes. One solution to limiting or reducing surface defects and deformation is to deposit a hardmask over the exposed low k materials prior to patterning and etching feature definitions in the low k materials. The hardmask is resistant to damage and deformation, and protects the underlying low k materials during subsequent material deposition and planarization or material removal processes, such as chemical mechanical polishing techniques or etching techniques, to reduce defect formation and feature deformation.
One difficulty when using hardmasks is that conventional hardmask materials do not have sufficient selectivity to oxide or metal during polishing, which may result in premature removal of the hardmask and expose the underlying material to the process. The exposed underlying material, such as the low k dielectric material, may be damaged and result in surface defects and feature deformation. Additionally, hardmasks, as well as ARC materials, may remain as part of the structure after the underlying dielectric layer is etched and contribute to the structure's overall dielectric constant. Conventional hardmask materials often have high dielectric constants of 7 or greater, which can produce dielectric stacks having a higher than desired dielectric constant. Current hardmask materials have not satisfactorily produced both low k material and sufficient polishing selectivity to be used in damascene fabrication.
Additionally hardmask and ARC material formed from conventional material have exhibited the formation of a porous surface containing a plurality of small holes. The small holes are referred to as pinholes. The pinholes can be formed completely through the ARC layer thereby exposing photoresist material deposited on the ARC layer to material underlying the ARC layer, such as silicon nitride. Nitrogen, for example, from silicon nitride, may diffuse through the ARC layer and chemically alter the composition of the photoresist material and result in photoresist poisoning.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved process and material for forming dielectric materials suitable as anti-reflective coatings or hardmasks with a satisfactory etching selectivity for damascene applications.